The Art of Friendship
by DarkRedPsycho92
Summary: A poem of the Cosmic Jester meeting a kind girl, and their friendship is formed.


It was a quiet and peaceful morning in Dream Land, Marx, the Cosmic Jester, was sitting under a tree gazing over the view of Green Greens. He slowly breathed in, then breathed out, and said to himself "Ah, what a terrific day today is, birds are singing, the sun is shining, and what better way to start the day right than to pull a prank on someone. I'll be fortunate enough to find Kirby or even King Dedede!" He chuckled as he spreads his wings and started flying off to search for his "pals" to prank with.

As he was flying further ahead, he thought to himself on what kind of pranks he could pull off, be it with a Jack-in-the-box, or an explosive beach ball, or even giving a spook to his victims. Marx chuckled more from the ideas of pranks and said "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, it's my favorite part of the pranks."

While searching for either Kirby or King Dedede, Marx found someone else that caught his attention, the figure was drawing on an easel, completely unaware of Marx looming above. "Ooh, a new victim! This will be perfect, there's no way I'm missing this opportunity." Marx said to himself as he laughed in an excited way and descended from the sky to land a few feet away from the figure. Marx was very eager to pull a prank, he tiptoed quietly, but as he got closer, he started to snicker, the mere thought of the prank made him want to laugh hard, he couldn't help himself, he snickered a little too loud, the figure stopped painting and turned to look at Marx straight at his eyes.

"Oh?... Who are you?" The figure's face was that of a young girl, she wore a red beret, green collared smock and gray skirt, Marx didn't moved an inch as he was experiencing a new feeling from within when he saw that girl, something that he never felt before. "I… uh… who… me…?" Marx couldn't even talk right, his heart was beating fast, his mind was blank that the girl looked so adorable, he forgot the prank that he was about to perform.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Said the girl who was asking Marx, he was still immobilized by her precious looks. Marx tried talking to her without stuttering too much. "My name… is Marx… W-what's yours…?" The girl was still confused on why Marx was acting so strange. "It's nice to meet you, Marx, my name is Adeleine." She introduced herself. "Is everything alright with you? What brings you here?"

Adeleine asked Marx to see what was causing him to have a nervous breakdown, he slowly took a deep breath and replied to her. "I'm alright, I'm just speechless on how… how…" Marx got nervous again, he couldn't finish his sentence. "Speechless on what? You can tell me, Marx." Adeleine said kindly, giving him a cheerful smile. Marx's face was glowing a light pink upon seeing her smile, his feelings was getting the best of him, and he couldn't take it anymore. Marx took another deep breath and yelled out "I'm speechless on how pretty you look!" Marx felt so embarrassed just by saying that, he landed softly on the ground, burying his face to hide his deep blush.

"You think… I'm pretty?" Adeleine said as she was giving off a slight blush. "That's really nice of you to say." She added. Marx slowly got up from the ground, still trying to hide his embarrassment. "I appreciate you liking my compliment. It's just I was…" Marx looked away a little bit, looking more ashamed than embarrassed. "…It's just that I was planning to pull a prank, but when I saw your face, my mind went all clumsy, making me forget the prank I planned." He was concerned about Adeleine being upset with the prank, but she had a different expression. "Oh, so that explains it. It wouldn't be nice to prank someone, but at least you stopped when you saw me, that's all that matters." She said as she gently hugs Marx, trying to cheer him up.

The hug from Adeleine caught Marx by surprise, his face became rosy again, he didn't want to freak out and startle her by accident, so he gave in to the embrace and softly nuzzled her. Adeleine giggled from his nuzzling, then said "Aww, you're quite the adorable fellow. You want to be my friend, Marx?" Adeleine asked kindly to him. He was still into the hug, it took him a few seconds to respond. "Oh? Friend? You? …Yes, I'd like that, I would like to be your friend too, Adeleine." Marx said, stuttering slightly.

"Thanks so much, Marx. I'm glad to have a new friend."Adeleine said, giving off a bright and sweet smile, Marx couldn't help himself but to smile along as well. "We could uh… hang out sometime later on? It's okay if you're busy on anything." Said Marx, who was starting to get nervous again. "I have free time, of course we can hang out. We can meet up again at Star Pond if you like. We can talk about each other when we're there." Adeleine replied as she packed up her painting equipment. "Yeah, I'll be there, I can fly my way there!" Said Marx as he was jumping with eagerness and excitement. "I'll see you then, Marx." Said Adeleine as she waved her hand to him as she sets off.

"Later, Adeleine!" Marx yelled out as she left to the distance. He then quickly thinks to himself "What do girls like?" He looks around to see what would be considered interesting. He sees a Poppy Bros. Jr. throwing bombs in the air. "Fireworks? Maybe, but don't want to startle her." Marx looks around more to what would Adeleine like. He sees a bush with flowers. "Flowers? Yeah, that'll do perfectly!" Marx then picks some flowers, also making sure that there's isn't any thorns. He got one of each colors from the bush, one red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, and one purple.

"These will surely make Adeleine smile." Marx said to himself as he spreads his wings to fly his way to Star Pond. While flying high in the sky, Marx searches for the pond that's shaped like a star. "There's so many ponds around Green Greens! Hearts, crescent moons, spirals, and diamonds. Where's Star Pond when you need to find it!" He almost felt like he was flying in circles, but he did found a Star shaped pond in the distance.

"There it is! Took me a while." Marx said as he slowly descends to make his way to Star Pond. Upon landing, Marx looked around to see if Adeleine was coming by from any directions. "I might be here a little too early, this might give me some time to think of the right lines to say to her." As Marx was looking at the pond thinking of what to say, Adeleine was making her way to Star Pond and saw Marx from a few feet away. "There you are Marx, glad you made it." Says Adeleine as she stood beside him.

Marx turned around to see Adeleine, having a surprised and excited expression. "Oh, Adeleine! You're here." Said Marx, waving his cap around side to side, ringing sounds can be heard from his cap, sounding like mini bells. Adeleine giggled from hearing the mini bells from his hat. "Oh Marx, even your greetings can be funny." Marx's cheeks slowly became rosy, he smiled brightly from her giggle. "Aww, thanks Adeleine, you're very sweet. And speaking of sweet…" Marx added. "I brought you some flowers." Marx handed Adeleine the flowers to her. She gasped at the sight of the flowers. "Oh! Thank you Marx, these look pretty." Said Adeleine as she smelled the flowers. "Wow, such a lovely fragrance." She added.

"You know what else is lovely?" Said Marx. Adeleine raised an eyebrow in question. "What is?" she replied, Marx then answered "This!" he jumped up to kiss Adeleine on the cheek. Upon landing back on the ground, Marx looked at Adeleine and says to her "How's that?". Adeleine's face quickly became rosy, she didn't move an inch, almost looking stiff as a statue. Marx got a bit worried when he saw Adeleine being motionless, he then said to her "Sorry… too soon?" he waited for Adeleine to respond. "…Oh my!" she then covered her face with her beret.

Marx did became nervous, he quickly tried to say something to cheer her up. "I didn't meant to embarrass you, I just wanted to be nice to you!" Adeleine could be heard giggling from behind her beret. "You're so sweet Marx, I appreciate it very much!" Adeleine said as she uncovered her face, a bright and cheerful smile was shining on her, Marx was bedazzled by her adorable expression. "Awwww, you look so precious, Adeleine." He said as his face was becoming rosy as well.

Adeleine placed her beret back on her head and gave Marx a hug. "I'm so glad to have a kindhearted friend like you. You remind me of a person that waited 18 years just to see me again." Marx was so into the hug, he almost dozed off from her warmth, he quickly shook his head to respond to Adeleine. "Oh wow, that long? I'm sure he was more than happy to see you." Adeleine replied with "Of course he was, he sprouted tears of joy when he met me after so long. So glad to make his dream come true."

Marx kindly said to her as he couldn't look away from her sweet smile. "He must've really missed you, but it's a good thing that you did return, and he couldn't be any more happier." Adeleine was still hugging Marx happily, his round figure did reminded her of Kirby. She then gave Marx a kiss on his cheek to return the favor, his face blushed a bright pink, spiral patterns were on his eyes, his entire body was going numb. Marx muttered as he was immobilized by her kiss "It felt like… I've been kissed… by a sweet and beautiful angel…" Marx almost felt like passing out, wobbling in a funny way, which made Adeleine giggle again.

"Oh Marx, you're so adorable acting all lovestruck." Said Adeleine as she gently places Marx on the ground. "So tell me about yourself Marx, I'd love to know more about you." She added. Marx quickly shook off his dizziness, and replied to Adeleine. "Oh, me?... Well… Back then, I used to tell Kirby how to stop the Sun and Moon from fighting each other. He collected Stars to summon the galactic comet known as Nova, before Kirby could make a wish, I barged in and wished for control over Pop Star. Kirby and I did got in a bit of a scuffle, but Kirby did knocked some sense into me, and I ended up colliding with Nova and blew up. I thought I was done for there, but some sort of energy from Nova brought me back to life, and I became Marx Soul. I wanted to rematch Kirby again, but he defeated me again, I screamed out one last time before I was blown to smithereens again. I don't know how I was brought back to life again, but I won't be fighting Kirby a third time, no way, no how. Hope my story didn't upset you, Adeleine."

Marx was worried that Adeleine might be shocked that he planned for domination on Pop Star back then, yet Adeleine had a different expression on her face. "Wow, you battled Kirby twice? I don't know why you had a galactic ambition, but at least Kirby did showed you the error of your ways. Theres no need to feel bad Marx." Said Adeleine as she sat next to Marx. "To make you feel better, I used to be possessed by Dark Matter back then… well, twice actually. Kirby was there to save me from Dark Matter those two times, I did saw everything, yet I wasn't in control of my body. Kirby may be the proclaimed Star Warrior, but he's nice enough to spare and forgive, that's why I've been friends with him ever since."

Adeleine gently petted Marx on his head, he did looked a little upset, but feeling her hand on his head did made him smile lightly. "I appreciate you cheering me up, guess I'm not the only one who had it rough." Said Marx. "You must've looked very intimidating when you were possessed by Dark Matter." He added. Adeleine responded with "Kirby did told me that my eyes were pink and my iris was reptile like. That person I mentioned earlier did find that traumatizing, he said that it left a mental scar in his mind." Marx raised his eyebrows in surprise and said "Oh wow. He definitely must've had his nerves go through a deep shock and his spine getting chills." Adeleine replied with "It did, but it was a long time ago. After the events of Crystal Shards, he waited patiently for me to show up in another Kirby game, but as the years went by, his doubts got the best of him. He spent his entire childhood waiting for me, 18 long years, just for me, that's saying a lot from him. But you know the saying: "Better late than never." He really missed me, just the sight of me made it all worth it to him, and I couldn't be any happier to see him again."

Marx was amazed at how Adeleine's Friend waited so long just to see her again, it left him practically speechless. "Oh, he also gave this to me." Adeleine added as she pulled out a heart shaped locket from her shirt pocket, and shows it to Marx. "Even he has one too. And inside has a picture in the locket." She said as she opens the locket to reveal the picture of herself with her friend who was at a young age. "He was 8 years old when this photo was taken, just looking at it makes me think that it was just yesterday. Time sure flies."

Marx was still speechless from Adeleine's story, he wanted to say something, but he then felt his stomach rumbling. "Whoops, guess I forgot to get a snack or two earlier." Said Marx as he chuckled slightly nervously. "No worries Marx, I know what to do." Said Adeleine. She did brought her painting equipment and her easel, she readies her paintbrush and turns to Marx. "I want to show you something." She said as she started to paint a picnic meal on the easel. The food on the easel then started to pop out, looking very realistic. Marx's jaw dropped when he saw that. "Wait, what?! How'd you do that? "Exclaimed Marx. "Anything I draw comes to life, that's my ability." Said Adeleine. A big blanket softly landed flat aside from them as sandwiches, fruits, juice bottles, and a sirloin popped out from the easel and neatly landed on plates.

"Uhhh… is it safe to eat? I'm not sure if it'll taste like paint…" Marx asked to Adeleine. She giggles and kindly replied with "Of course it's safe, I've done this a bunch of times when I had an adventure with Kirby back then." Marx's mouth was starting to drool, the sight of the meals made him really hungry. "Oh my gosh, you're a real savior!" Marx yelled out in happiness as he started to feast on the sirloin. Adeleine gently took bites on the sandwich, all the while watching Marx snacking on the sirloin. "Wow, you must be so hungry. And I thought Kirby had a bottomless appetite." Said Adeleine, seeing Marx making funny faces while eating the sirloin.

"Wow… you need to… try out this sirloin, Adeleine!" Muffled Marx as he was chomping mouthfuls of meat. "I'm alright with this sandwich, thanks for asking, Marx." Adeleine responded as she took more gentle bites on her sandwich. "Alright, more for me!" Said Marx as he finished the last bite sizes of the sirloin. After eating the sirloin, Marx laid on his back, a satisfied smile was on his face. "Ugh… I'm so stuffed. Now I know how Kirby feels when he inhales a full course meal, and a jumbo cake." Marx hiccups when he was breathing slowly. "Ah… excuse me…" Adeleine got a napkin to clean Marx's mouth, which was covered in the remaining pieces of the sirloin. "You're excused, Marx."

Marx's chuckle was muffled when Adeleine was wiping his mouth with the napkin. He tried to sit upright, but his fullness kept him lying down. "Oh jeez, can't get up… this will take a while." Adeleine giggled cutely as she helped Marx sit up. "There you go, Marx." Said Adeleine. "Thanks for the assistance." Said Marx as he gave a kind smile to her. The Sun was beginning to set, and the reflection from the pond was giving off a bright orange gleam. "Ooh, that looks nice." Said Marx as he was amazed from the pond's reflection. "It really is a lovely sight." Said Adeleine, she then got her sketchbook and started drawing. "Whatcha drawing, Adeleine? The pond's reflection is giving you an idea or two?" Asked Marx. "Why yes, this moment is perfect to cherish." Replied Adeleine as she was putting the finishing touches to the drawing. "What do you think, Marx?" She added as she showed him the drawing.

"Whoa! That looks wonderful, it's like seeing a perfect view of this lake." Marx was mindblown on how her artistic skills was flawless and beautiful. "Awww, thanks, Marx. I've even drew the both of us watching the sunset." Said Adeleine, she then blushed happily from his compliment. "No problem Adeleine. You're like the Einstein of art. I'm so speechless that a young girl like you can make simple drawings look like masterpieces." Said Marx. Adeleine blushed more from his kind words. "Thanks again Marx. You may had a craze for control over Pop Star back then, but I'm sure you can make anything very entertaining." Marx smiled sweetly from her compliment. "You're so wholesome and pure, I can see why Kirby is your friend. I can watch this sunset every day, it'll remind me of our friendship." Adeleine then added "Wait until you see the stars at night, it'll definitely be a sight to behold."

As the Sun slowly sets over the horizon and mountains, the orange skies was now a vivid blue, Marx then looked up to see millions of stars high in the sky. "Wow, you really do mean it, look at all those stars! I can even see the Milky Way from here." Adeleine also looked up to the sky as well. "Quite the breathtaking view, isn't it?" She said as she sits next to Marx. "I'll say. I know I do fly way up in Outer Space, but seeing them from down here makes it even better to watch!" Says Marx. He did felt Adeleine sitting next to him, he smiled and huddled alongside her.

"We've only met for a while, yet it feels like we're meant to be friends." Said Marx as he was joyfully nuzzling Adeleine. "I feel the same way too Marx." Said Adeleine as she gave Marx a kiss on his cheek. He did blush deeply from her kiss, yet he didn't felt dazed, but rather flattered. "I can be the canvas to your paint any day, Adeleine." Said Marx as he spreads his wings to gently hug Adeleine. "Awww, that's so sweet of you." Said Adeleine. "So that's how you fly, it had me wondering for a while." She added as she hugs Marx happily back to him.

As Adeleine and Marx were both looking at the starry sky, they saw a shooting star fly by. "Look, a shooting star, make a wish, Adeleine!" Said Marx as he pointed at the shooting star. "I wish that our friendship will be meaningful and wholesome." Replied Adeleine. "I'm sure that wish will come true." Said Marx, giving off a kind smile to Adeleine, she giggles sweetly from his smile. "I believe so too, Marx."

More minutes passed by from watching the stars, Adeleine then yawned slowly. "I'm glad to… be your friend… Marx…" Said Adeleine. She wanted to see the stars a little longer, but she dozed off before even knowing, now sleeping while sitting. Marx was still looking up at the sky, not realizing that Adeleine was asleep. "Maybe one day, I can take you up to the stars, so we can see them up close." Said Marx, he then turns to see Adeleine who has her eyes closed and sound asleep. "Oh. Guess that'll wait another time. Maybe a nice nap doesn't sound like a bad idea." Said Marx. He slowly places Adeleine on her back, then gives her one more kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Adeleine." He said as he laid down aside of her, falling asleep soon after.

As Adeleine and Marx slept side by side, Marx learned that having friends that do care does mean a lot, he's glad to have Adeleine as a kindhearted friend.

-The End-


End file.
